While You Were Sleeping
by Blue-Eyed-Slytherin
Summary: Jonah knows he shoudln't love her but he can't help it. He has a destiny, a mission to fulfill and when thats done he'll be gone. Thats what he's always wanted...right?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time, but he swore to himself that it would be the last. He had terrified her, he was terrifying them all. This wasn't what he wanted, he just wanted to tell his story, to set the spirits free and atone for what he had done. Aikman may have forced his hand but he could have said no, sure it was the choice between necromancy or death but at least it would have been an untainted one. Not like now, now he was forced to roam this house looking like a monster. Sometimes he felt like one too.

So many nights he had stood there, watching, keeping watch. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her hair shone like the sun was constantly beating down on it and her emerald green eyes sparkled with a wisdom far beyond her 17 years. She was perfection, an angel. Yet when she had seen him standing over her she had looked at him as though he was the devil. Those beautiful eyes had widened in horror and repulsion. He reached out to her, to tell her it was ok, that he was here to protect her but nothing would come out. Just that stupid gurgling sound that had caused her face to scrunch up in disgust. She didn't want him there, so he left, he went to the basement, to Matt.

It was time to end this.

**A/N: I did intend this to be just a small one shot thingy but I would consider expanding it if I get any reviews asking me to. Read & Review please ****J !**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I have decided that I am going to continue this story despite the apparent lack of interest in it. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Roxxi May coz I know how much she loves Jonah/Wendy! **

I left Wendy's room and went to the basement. Matt was lying in his bed, fast asleep. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. Sometimes I wished I could take his pain away and cure him of the horrible disease that was ravaging his body. First things first, I had to cure this house of its own illness. The spirits were becoming more restless, everyday they were getting harder and harder to control. It wasn't just Matt seeing them anymore; now the mother had seen one too. The whole family was so frightened, the evidence of which could be seen in the fact that every single light in the house was turned on.

I stood over Matt's sleeping body, ready to merge my soul with his so I could finish my story when I heard a banging noise upstairs. Matt heard it too, he began to stir, his eyes fluttering open. This wasn't the spirits; it was coming from a human, the father. I blinked and I was standing on the upstairs landing. Wendy rushed from her room to her aunts, closely followed by her cousin and sister. I saw them all pile onto the bed as Sara slammed the door shut and I heard the lock turn. The father came up the stairs then, going from room to room. He came to Sara's room and kicked the door open when he found it was locked. The family huddled together, protecting each other from his drunken rage. He screamed at them and took the bulbs from their brackets. I heard him a few minutes later, smashing the light bulbs in the kitchen sink. Sara rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs. I looked from her retreating back to her room, Mary and Billy sat huddled together while Wendy sat with her arms circling them both. I tore my gaze from her tear-streaked face and returned to the basement.

For a moment, fear filled me when I found the basement empty but it left as quickly as it had come when I heard the noise of Matt being sick coming from the bathroom. Preoccupied with vomiting, he didn't notice me enter the bathroom. His face was gaunt and sweat plastered his hair to his face. I reached out unconsciously and gently pushed his hair off his face. Matt jumped and jerked away from me, looking at my hand as though I had just tried to strangle him. I had never wished so bad that I could talk to him, that I could explain things in one go rather than show him in messy visions that didn't give the whole story and which exhausted me. I dropped my hand and backed away from him, ashamed of myself for frightening him again. He looked at me warily and edged around me into his bedroom.

I stayed in the bathroom for a few moments, cursing myself for my lack of social skills. Truth be told, I had gotten pretty much the same reaction from people when I had been alive. Apart from hand holding during the séances, the only people I ever came into physical contact with were dead. Being a medium cum assistant mortician, I never exactly had girls beating down my door. What was weirder was the fact that it had never really bothered me, I often dreamed of a mother whose face I couldn't even remember but I never longed for any kind of romantic attachment to any body. At least I hadn't until the day Sara lead Wendy into my room, I was so dazzled by her that I had allowed myself to become momentarily visible in the closet mirror, thankfully neither of them had seen me. From that day on, I had checked on her every night before I went to 'talk' to Matt. One night I entered the room earlier than usual, just in time to see Wendy changing for bed, she had gotten down to her undergarments before I realised that what I was doing was wrong and not fair or respectful to her. I left immediately but I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Needless to say, it was one of the highpoints of my time in this house. That and the look on Ramsey's face when I had hid under one of the shrouds in the mortuary and jumped up when he came in. Childish I know, but the beating I received for that had been well worth it. He had been so terrified that he had wet himself, not that he would admit to that, but I knew his claims of spilling embalming fluid on himself were a load of baloney! I let myself have a bit of a chuckle at that before heading out into the main room.

Matt was lying on his bed once more, his mother was sitting beside him smoothing his hair out. She kissed him on the forehead and walked upstairs. I walked over to him and reached out once more. Just as my hand was about to make contact with his, a withered white hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away from him. Strong hands grabbed me from all angles and pulled me into the mortuary just as the empty light brackets began to flicker. I saw Matt jump from his bed and run to the basement stairs before the door slammed shut in front of me. The spirits surrounded me, pulling me to the furnace. I tried with all my might to break there hold but it was too late, they had grown too strong. I could do nothing to stop them as they pushed me into the furnace. Flames suddenly erupted around me and everything went black.

**Read & Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

As I opened my eyes I was surprised to find that I was lying on the floor of the mortuary. I couldn't understand what had just happened, the spirits had never touched me before, other than the night that they killed me they hadn't had any effect on me whatsoever. This was a bad sign. I pushed the mortuary door open to find Matt lying on his bed once again. But this time he wasn't sleeping, he was surrounded by the spirits, they formed a circle around his bed and stood looking down at him. I ran at them, unleashing every bit of energy I could muster. They turned to look at me and wailed before disappearing into the walls.

I checked the rest of the house to make sure everyone was ok and was thankful to find that whatever the spirits had done they hadn't left any permanent damage. Wendy was in Sara's room reading a book while Billy and Mary slept on the bed beside her. Sara was downstairs in the parlour looking anxiously out the window, I guess she was expecting her husband to come back again at some point. I went back down to the basement and stood in the corner keeping watch over Matt. The spirits were too full of rage to understand that Matt was our only hope so I had to make sure he wasn't harmed. After a while I heard voices on the stair case. Sara came into the basement, followed by the reverend who had been here the other day. As they came into the room Matt never took his eyes off me and when the reverend moved further into the room he followed his gaze. I heard Sara say something about not being able to see me, lucky her.

The reverend moved around the room holding out two lumps of some kind of metal as he went along. He got to the furnace when I suddenly realised what he was doing. He was trying to free my spirit. But I couldn't leave until the other spirits were gone! I couldn't leave Matt and his family here without me to protect them, why couldn't this stupid man see that he wasn't helping things, he was making them worse. If I left that would mean Matt and his family would be left alone, defenceless. My poor Wendy would be left with no one to protect her, I couldn't have that. I felt all my despair and frustration about the situation well up inside of me and unleash itself upon the house. I could hear the sound of doors slamming from all around me but it was too late to stop. The closer the reverend got to my remains, the closer I got to Matt, trying to make him see. But he was too afraid, he thought I was trying to hurt him so he fought me, I reached out to him from behind his mother when I suddenly felt myself being pulled from the house.

The noise of the house was replaced with the eerie silence of a moonless night. I ran to the basement window, looking in at Matt. I tried to get his attention but he buried himself down into his covers, glad to finally be rid of me. I felt myself be pulled away again as the reverend began driving away with my remains in the backseat. I took one last look at the house and saw all the spirits standing in the windows and doorways. In a fleeting second before I was pulled away I could have sworn they were smiling triumphantly at me.

This time I was pulled to the inside of the reverends car, I tried to reach out to him, to tell him to take me back but when he saw me he jerked the steering wheel and ran off the road. Like I said, my social skills leave something to be desired. Thankfully he remained unharmed and sat staring at the rear view mirror as I finally told the entirety of my story. Finally, somebody knew what had happened, somebody knew I wasn't a murderer. I was hoping the fact that it was a reverend who was finally bearing witness to my confession was a good sign. Staggering out of my vision the reverend stumbled out of the car and a gust of wind blew most of my remains into the night air. The particles floated in the air and I floated with them for a bit. Then I remembered that my mission was far from over, there was still one more thing I had to do. I concentrated on Matt and felt myself be pulled toward him.

When I finally materialised I was inside a hospital room. Both beds were occupied, one by a man I didn't know and the other by Matt. He lay on the bed with his eyes closed and I felt my heart sink as my eyes took in the necromantic script covering him from head to toe. I felt a large amount of guilt too. When this was all over I was going to do whatever I could to save Matt Cambell, it was the least I could do. Matt stirred and rose from the bed, he walked toward me and I reached out to him with my mind. I told him the whole story, right up to my death in the furnace. When the vision left and we both stood in the hospital room I was surprised to see a solitary tear fall down his face. It was oddly comforting to have someone mourn me after all this time, it made me feel more human somehow. As I wiped the tear from his face he began to mumble something.

"_One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight"._

My heart broke at hearing those words come from his lips because I had been hoping all along it wouldn't come down to that. For the last time I reached out to Matt and felt the odd sensation of my soul entering his already occupied body. This time he made room for me, there was no fighting, just two dead boys standing side by side.

Together we wrenched the bars of the window open and got outside. We ran all they way to the house without once pausing for breath. We went around the back of the house and picked up the old axe for chopping wood. As we approached the back door Wendy stepped outside, calling to Matt. She took one look at the axe in our hand and ran inside fumbling with the lock. We raised the axe and brought it crashing down on the door. Wendy yelped and ran further into the house. We followed her to the parlour, when she saw us coming she cringed back against the wall, screaming for Matt to stop. We raised the axe again and I couldn't help but notice from the look in her eyes that she thought Matt was trying to kill her. Why didn't she understand that I could never let anything happen to her, she meant too much to me. I could feel Matt's disgust at having his body thinking of his cousin in anything other than a platonic way and I quelled my feelings for his sake. We brought the axe down on the wall behind Wendy and didn't stop swinging until the first body appeared. We needed Wendy to see it, to know what we were trying to do. We grabbed her by the arm and ushered her and the children out of the house. I spoke using Matt's voice and told her not to let them put the fire out. I couldn't hide the joy I was feeling despite the situation, to be able to touch her and speak to her was something I never expected. I could feel Matt's wonder at my feelings for his cousin even as he told her that it didn't matter about him, because he was already dead.

We shut the door and piled the furniture up. We revealed all the bodies and set them on fire. The fire spread rapidly and we threw the old photographs and eye lids into the flames. Our vision was suddenly filled with the spirits, the walls began to decay and become covered in necromantic script like they had the night that I died. We began to phase in and out of consciousness and I was surprised when we came to and found ourselves cradled in Sara's arms. I was just glad that I wouldn't be alone this time, glad that Matt wouldn't have to feel the terror and isolation that I had felt. We looked up and saw the spirits disappear as they moved on. They were free.

The setting changed suddenly and I was standing in a graveyard. Matt was a few yards away from me, looking at me in shock. I looked down at myself and saw that I was no longer burnt, my pale skin looked just like it had before I died. I nodded my thank you to Matt who nodded back before everything changed again. We were lying on the ground outside the house, I searched Matt's body until I found the disease that was killing him. I held onto it as tight as I could and pulled myself from his body. Now I was standing, looking down at Matt who was surrounded by paramedics and his family. I looked at myself again and was pleased to see that my skin was still smooth and pale. I looked from Matt to the reverend who was standing beside me. He nodded in recognition and I nodded back, the ghost of a smile playing on my lips. I looked back down at Matt and noticed something I had never seen before, a faint blush rising in his cheeks, for a dead kid, he looked positively thriving. It had worked, I was happy to see that he couldn't see me, which meant he must have been placed firmly back in the land of the living. The reverend began to slowly walk away and I noticed as he left he walked past Wendy and placed something carefully in her hands and whispered something to her. She shoved what ever it was in her pocket and joined her family who were now taking it in turns to squeeze the newly recovered life out of Matt.

My heart soared at seeing the smile on her face, hearing the joy in her laugh as she realised Matt was ok It was all finally over…right?

**a/n: due to heaps of work for college it might be awhile before I update this again (of course lots of reviews might make me work quicker, hint hint) so bear with me until then.**

**Read & Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_a/n: To anyone who is following this I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I got really bogged down with college and then I just kind of forgot about it but I found my plan for the rest of the story and will be finishing it. _**

**_I hope you guys stick with this despite my tardiness and please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Even just an 'i liked it' makes it worth writing and constructive criticism is always welcome._**

I was sitting next to the old oak tree on the grounds of my old home. I couldn't tell what exactly was happening. I had thought when I freed the spirits of the house I would be freed too. I suppose in a way I had been. I was not longer the hideous monster I had been, I looked just like I had when I was alive and I had no trouble speaking normally. Not that that mattered much when the Campbell family were all completely healthy and therefore unable to communicate with me in any way. The fire-fighters managed to save most of the main structure of the house but it didn't matter, there was no evil left to taint its walls. It was just bricks and wood once more. Matt and his family had left hours ago and I was stuck here. I tried moving but every time I got a certain distance from the house I ended up right back next to the oak tree. It was odd, considering my human remains had floated out into the air, I should have been able to move around or at least I should have been drawn to wherever they were. I had read many books on the after life while under Aikman's tutelage and none of them explained what was happening to me now. I sighed and looked up at the ruined building next to me. What had once been a daunting and terrifying place had been reduced to a shell of its former self. I wondered if anybody would ever live there again or if it would be left as it is, a chilling reminder of the horrors that had taken place there.

I was just about to try to leave once again when I felt an odd sensation on my cheek. It was like a warm caress, barely there but enough pressure to be noticed. Then a whisper, my name, in a voice I had heard so many times before. Before I know what was happening I felt myself be pulled from the ground and didn't know anything until I suddenly found myself standing in a purple room. At first I thought it was some bizarre otherworldly place when I noticed the stuffed bears and books lining the walls. Sitting on the floor between two single beds was a sight I had thought I would never see again. Despite having her back to me I knew it was Wendy, she was muttering to herself as she hunched over something on the ground in front of her.

"I don't understand" she whispered, furiously, "Why isn't it working?"

I moved closer to her and cleared my throat before remembering that she couldn't see or hear me. To my surprise she jumped and turned around, stuffing something into her pocket and a small bundle under the bed.

Her eyed widened in shock as she looked right at me. Perhaps the books I had read were wrong, there was no reason that she should be able to see me and yet she was looking me right in the eye.

"Jonah?" she asked, "You look so…"

"Normal" I suggested. I was still dumbfounded by the fact that she could see me but more so by the fact that she didn't seem shocked that she could see me.

"Why can you see me?" I asked worriedly, "Are you sick?"

"No, no" she assured me "Its nothing like that, I can see because, well, I have something that belongs to you"

Belongs to me? Before I could ask her what she meant she reached under the bed and pulled out the small bundle. She stood up and walked toward me, unfolding it and holding it out for me to see. Right in the middle of the cloth was a darkened piece of bone. I realised that it was my cheek bone, a part of the remains that the reverend had pulled from the crematorium. That explained the odd sensation I had felt.

"It just didn't seem right to leave you there, not after what you had done for Matt. Popescu told me that without it you would be stuck at the house. Nobody should ever be stuck at that place" She offered me a hesitant smile.

She was obviously uneasy about this whole situation but was taking it well. I had caused her family misery for months and yet she could still feel pity for me, she could still be thankful for the gift I had given her cousin. As I was pondering this she moved toward me with her hand raised, as if to touch my actual cheek. I took a step back and winced as her hand moved through my face. She jumped back as though electrified.

"You can't touch me" I explained, "Maybe before but I don't know what I am now. I don't know why I'm still here" The full extent of my situation impacted upon me and I was filled with despair. Silvery tears began to course down my face as I cried for the first time since the night I had died, I didn't know I was still capable of it.

She looked panicked. "Don't cry Jonah, please" she begged, "I'll find a way to fix this, I promise"

She lifted the cheek fragment into her hands and began to brush at it. I felt the odd sensation again as the tears falling down my cheek were wiped away. I couldn't help but smile, a small smile though it was. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least Wendy could see me, and she did promise to try and fix things. No, this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
